


Grief 【伤逝】

by blackfluffy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 光之战士失忆了他记得是他为了要忘记什么事情才喝下的幻想药，但是他不记得是为了要忘记什么了





	Grief 【伤逝】

【引子】  
一道白光向光之战士袭来，他甚至来不及提起武器格挡。  
白光越来越近，光之战士觉得，下一秒这光芒就要穿透他的身体了。  
他不自主地想向后退几步，但身体却完全不听使唤。  
然而就在他接触到那光芒的时候，却听到一个声音轻声地说：  
“有些伤口，是永远不可能愈合的。”  
光之战士猛地惊醒，才意识到刚刚的景象不过是一场梦。  
伊修加徳的阳光从旅馆脏兮兮的窗口射进来，正好照在他脸上。  
“原来又天亮了啊。”  
好像有很久都没有做过噩梦了，他一身冷汗地坐起来，贴身的衣服早已湿透，旅馆褶皱的床单上也是一大片洇湿的汗迹。  
他苦笑了一下，觉得异常头疼，昨晚一定又是喝酒喝多了。  
“大概酒店老板今早上又要找我讨债了。”  
光之战士一边心里这么想着，一边伸手摇响了传唤铃。  
“您有什么吩咐吗？”干练的精灵族雇员轻快地跑过来，鞠躬，然后问道。  
“呃……给我拿杯水……装备还穿昨天那套铠甲，还要一套换洗的衣服。”光之战士摸着头想了一下，“昨天有卖出去什么东西吗？”  
“这个不劳您费心，东西卖的很好，又入帐了一万多金币。”  
“哦好。”  
“您还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“这样就好。”  
雇员点了点头表示明白了，迅速地出去又回来，把光之战士要的东西一一摆在他面前，礼貌地鞠躬，然后离开。  
光之战士慵懒的站起身，刚想伸个懒腰，结果却差点把头撞在房梁上。  
“该死的旅馆。”他骂道。  
房间里没有镜子，光之战士只能趁着布满灰尘的窗玻璃看看自己是不是把铠甲都穿对了地方。  
他走近，玻璃上映出一个精灵苍白而消瘦的脸，右眼上有一道骇人的疤痕。  
阳光透过云层照下来，透过那层玻璃，可以清楚地看到屋内的灰尘无序的漂浮着，包围在光之战士身边，像是亡魂一般萦绕不散。  
他盯着玻璃那边的那张脸，不禁感到疑惑，觉得那脸熟悉又陌生。  
事实上，除了右眼那道熟悉的疤痕，他觉得整张脸都让他觉得陌生。  
“你是谁……”  
他自言自语地问道。  
灰尘依然在无序地浮着，周围一片寂静。  
“我是谁……”

【一节】  
艾默里克看着窗外福尔唐伯爵离开的背影，不知道该说些什么。  
也许这就是父亲吧。  
没有谁的出生注定是个错误。  
露西亚轻轻地扶着他的肩膀，就像是以前奥尔什方在巨龙首营地时经常做的那样。  
“英雄，你来了。” 他抬起头，看着面前这张陌生的脸，强行挤出了往常的笑容。露西亚悄悄地把手从他肩膀上放了下去，和光之战士点头示意。  
强忍的泪水让艾默里克的肌肉有些僵硬，他推开了面前的文件，揉了揉脖子，趁机岔开了话题。  
“你脸色不太好，是旅馆住着不舒服吗？”  
艾默里克印象中那个有着麦色皮肤的青年，如今已经变成了肤色苍白的精灵。他不知道异邦的诗人给了他什么药水，能如此彻底地改变他的相貌。  
尽管如此，至少还有一丝熟悉的地方，他那道右眼的疤痕，是奥尔什方挡下魔枪的时候，盾牌飞出去的碎片划伤的。  
“我……应该只是酒喝多了……”光之战士略有些惭愧地说。  
“你竟然喝酒了？”艾默里克略有些吃惊，“酒店老板告诉我说光之战士丢给他几千个金币，但每天晚上只去那里喝些几十个金币的奶茶。”  
艾默里克知道，龙诗战争结束后，不再奔波的光之战士有那么一段时间酗酒无度。但是他从异邦的诗人那里回来之后却截然变了一个人。  
那种药水真的能连记忆都篡改么？  
光之战士皱了一下眉头，仔细想思索昨晚发生的事情，但是一无所获。  
看着对方一脸疑惑，他轻轻摇了摇头。不论如何，如果是他如此想要忘记的事情，就让他忘记吧。  
只是，想起那位父亲故作坚强的背影，他又忍不住想要多嘴。  
“你不如住到福尔唐家里去吧，他们的客房无论如何也比贫民窟的酒店来的干净整洁。”  
艾默里克突兀的建议道。  
那一瞬间，他看到光之战士的动作停顿了一下，抿紧了嘴唇，没有答话。  
艾默里克话一出口，就觉得这建议实在是太强人所难。就算是久经世故的他也不禁觉得尴尬，连忙为自己的失言作解释。  
“没关系，我只是提个建议。你喜欢怎样是你的自由，不必……”  
“艾默里克殿下……”光之战士打断了这位骑士团长的话，想问些什么，但终究是没有问出口。  
“我知道……”艾默里克没有继续，只是移开了目光。“你去吧，伊修加徳任何地方都对你开放——如果你愿意去的话。”  
“遵命，阁下。”  
光之战士识趣地鞠躬，转身离开了指令室。  
指令室又只剩下了露西亚一人站在身边。  
恍惚之间，奥尔什方仿佛还站着墙边，拿一些边防的小事当笑料寻开心。  
露西亚的手再一次搭在他肩膀上。  
他轻轻地握住了露西亚的手。  
曾经有一个叫伊修加徳的地方，他没有父亲，但是有一个家。

【二节】  
指令室外光之战士裹上那件破旧的斗篷，抬起头，却看到阴霾的天空和往日一样飘着雪，然而此时的伊修加徳已经是仲夏。  
所以到底能去哪里呢……  
先是没有了沙之家，而石之家现在空荡荡的，本来就孑然一人的他感到，伊修加徳这地方虽然容纳了他，但毕竟不是归宿。  
他坐在破损的喷泉边沿，寒意慢慢透进了坚实的盔甲。  
就像是雪花飘在他的身后的喷泉里消失了一般，他觉得自己的记忆好像也消失了一部分。  
就像是不曾经存在过一样。  
他突然意识到自己忘记了什么。  
但到底忘记了什么……是一个人还是一段经历……他完全不记得。  
在记忆的深处，那里应该曾经有什么，就像是家一样的存在，是暖的，是光明的，像是被水晶拥抱的，治愈而和煦的风。  
“我……忘了什么……？”  
“……不要想起……”有个声音轻轻地回响着，但他确定那并不来自母水晶海德林。  
“我……丢了什么……？”  
“……不要想起……”那个声音依然萦绕着，像是温柔的双手遮盖住了光之战士的眼睛。  
泪水悄悄的溢了出来，风干在了他满是伤痕的脸颊。  
“大哥哥，你不舒服吗？”  
一个精灵族的小孩子站在他脚边，弯下腰试图窥视他头盔下的表情。  
“不，没有。”他打开头盔的面甲，悄悄抹去了脸上的泪痕，笑着看着对方。“怎么了？”  
“我的球掉进喷泉的水里了……但是如果弄湿了鞋子回家一定又会挨骂……所以……能不能请大哥哥你……”小孩子弱弱地请求着。  
光之战士扭头看了一眼，起身直接蹚进结了薄冰的池水，然后把球递给了小孩子。  
他期待对方能说声谢谢，但小孩子一接过球，就立即飞也似地跑走了。  
“是啊，在一般人眼里，我也就只是个会打架怪物吧。”光之战士一边自嘲一边走回了旅馆，雪地上留下了一串湿漉漉的脚印。  
“你倒是也注意一点。”旅馆老板伛偻着背，捅了捅快要熄灭的炉火，无奈地看了看光之战士扔了一地的盔甲，又添了些柴。  
“没关系，一会雇员回来了让他们收拾。我探险币可不是白付给他们的。”他歪斜着倒在床上，老板端的奶茶发出阵阵浓郁的香气，但他却毫无胃口。  
“年轻人呀……”老板拄着拐杖，轻轻敲了下地板，“伊修加徳就是这样的地方，活下去的确是需要点信仰的。”  
光之战士翻了个身，面对着剥落了石灰的墙壁，想了半天才开口道：“谢谢您的奶茶。”  
炉火发出哔哔剥剥的声音，他听到旅馆老板叹了口气，随后木门吱呀了几声，静静地关上了。  
随着房间渐渐暖和起来，光之战士竟然朦胧地睡了过去。再次醒来的时候，雇员已经收拾好了盔甲，鞋子也烘的半干了。  
他坐起来，没等他开口，雇员便先开口了。  
“没有什么特别的。您说您的地图有些旧了，我给您带来新地图回来。”  
光之战士点了点头，翻开了雇员带回来的新地图。刚想让雇員退下，他就看到了一块熟悉又陌生的标记。指着其中一片地图，他似乎有些头疼的地扶着额头。  
“这是哪里？”  
“巨龙首，先生。”雇员小心翼翼地回答。  
“我……去过这里么？”  
“您去过。”  
“经常去么？”  
“您就是从库尔扎斯中央高地进入的伊修加徳，先生。”  
“哦，是……大审门……那边是福尔唐家的……驻地……”  
突然一阵恶心涌了上来，他一把抓过脚边的木桶，干呕了几下，却并没有吐出什么东西。  
“……不要想起……”那个声音再次回到了耳畔。  
“您一定是奶茶喝的太多了先生。”雇员目光闪烁着，半是忧虑半是心疼地说道。  
“退下吧，我没事。”

雇员礼貌地鞠躬，离开了房间。

【三节】  
午夜的伊修加徳，微蓝的月光洒在覆了薄雪的大理石地面上，远处的龙啸声不时地乘着风传过来。  
光之战士反复地做着白光穿过身体的噩梦，睡得很浅。而正在这时，忽的有几声玻璃碰撞碎掉的声音，伴着老鼠穿行而过的窸窣。  
他翻身而起，但冷掉的奶茶已经泼洒在了茶几上。  
“还好日记不放在这里。”光之战士心想，但转念又觉得那里不对。“日记？”  
他翻身打开行李，里面探险手册，狩猎手册，各种杂物都完好无缺，唯独少了那本他经常带在身边的日记。  
“……不记得了……”他一边扶着头努力思索着，一边起身向门口走去。“难道忘在了海雾村的房间？”  
“可是自从乌尔达哈事变以来我都没机会回去。”理智告诉他，那本他珍爱的日记不应该会在海雾村的住所。“也许是时候回去一趟了。”  
于是整个酒馆门口的醉汉都看见了一个要在这种天气，半夜出去“吹吹风”的旅客。  
当他到达目的地的时候，一轮红日正从海岸线那边缓缓升起。  
光之战士迈过枯萎干裂的花畦，几只海鸥愤怒地从屋顶的巢里飞了起来，不满地叫着。  
他推开了小屋的房门，将重斧靠在门口。  
“我回来了。”他说。  
然而回应他的只有海风呼啸着拍过破损的窗棂。  
他在书架上仔细地翻找着，在灰尘上留下了清晰的指印。他抽出一本相册，却不小心把几个自走玩偶从书架上碰的掉在地上，发出吱呀的声音。  
光之战士还认得这些玩偶。  
敏菲利亚，桑科瑞德，路易索瓦，伊达……他一一报出玩偶的名字。  
就和他手里这本相册上标注的一样。  
但是他完全不记得这个相册的主人，而且也不记得这个占了相册一半容量的天蓝色头发的男人究竟是谁。  
其中一张，一个陌生面孔的人类，笑着和这个人站在一起，身边还站着艾默里克，艾斯帝尼安，阿尔菲诺和塔塔露。  
他蓦地觉得，这陌生的人类男子，其实就是自己。  
但是右眼却没有那道熟悉的疤痕。  
那个熟悉的声音又一次飘了过来，他跪在地上，紧紧地捂住了耳朵，泪水止不住地从眼眶里夺路而出，他却并不知道这是为了什么。  
相册中的相片散落一地，满屋霎时都是银发男人明媚的笑容。  
他从中拾起一张被曾经浸湿过的，起皱的纸条，上面只写着三个词：  
“魔杜纳 异邦的诗人 幻想药。”  
“……你是谁……”  
他问。

【四节】  
异邦的诗人用指尖划过一行行曾经被泪水浸湿的文字，日记本的边角微微的颤动着，那些曾经满溢着悲怆的文字逐渐变成了温婉隐晦的悲伤。  
他见过太多冒险者们的日记，有太多的人留下了他们的文字，但从此再也没有回到这片土地。  
异邦的诗人修改完最后一句，将这本日记合好，整齐地排列进书架，然后抽出下一本。  
门外，光之战士犹豫再三，还是敲了敲诗人的门。  
“我以为你不会再回来了。”诗人看看眼前的人，欣慰地笑了一下，浮夸地鞠躬。“欢迎。”  
光之战士抖了抖帽子上的水晶尘，略微还礼，走了进去。  
“这是什么地方？”他问。  
“这里是保存着艾欧泽亚所有故事的地方。”诗人在角落坐下，合上他刚刚修改过的日记本，转而拨弄起他的竖琴。“能等到你回到这里真是幸运。”  
“你在等我吗？”光之战士惊讶地问。他以为那个会有人等他回去的地方早已经消失了。  
“我在这里等每一本日记的主人。”诗人继续拨着琴弦，目光扫过整个房间，房间的书架上放着无数册的日记，“在我这里并没有什么英雄和普通人的区别。”  
“但并不是每个人都会回来。”光之战士抚摸着身边书架上日记的书脊，有一些明显尘封已久。  
“这片大陆从来都不是伊甸园。”诗人微微笑着，“不是所有人都有勇气面对过去，也不是所有人都有勇气面对未来。”  
光之战士捏了捏手里那张起皱的纸条，下定决心要询问自己日记的去向，可那种头疼欲裂的感觉又瞬间袭来。  
“……不……”那个熟悉的声音再次响起。  
他紧咬着牙，眼前一片发白。一只手撑着书架，一只手捂着嘴好阻止自己吐出来。  
一旁异邦的诗人冷眼看着，放下了手中的竖琴。“没有想到你对幻想药的排斥有这么大。”  
“我不知道幻想药还会有副作用。”光之战士终于感觉稍微好了一点，他擦擦额头的冷汗，喘着粗气说道。  
“幻想药的副作用很多，毕竟它也属于一种强力的以太附着剂。”异邦的诗人说，“改变样貌和记忆是要付出代价的。”  
诗人顿了一下，终于切入了正题：“你来这里找我是来要你的日记吗？”  
“是的。”  
“即便里面记载了你完全不想记起的过去？”异邦的诗人讽刺地笑了一下，“即便是你不惜喝下幻想药也想要忘记的事情？”  
光之战士愕然，之前的他只是一心想要找回过去的记忆，却不曾想如果这是他故意要忘却的事情又该如何。  
看到对方愣住，异邦的诗人瞬时一脸的失望。  
“虽然你看起来还没有做好付出代价的准备，但是……”他从书架上抽出一本日记，放在光之战士面前。“拿去吧，看不看由你。”  
“你说改变样貌和记忆要付出代价……代价是什么？”  
“是面对真相的勇气。”诗人一边说着，一边将光之战士推出了门外。狠狠地关上了门。  
光之战士呆呆地伫立在门口，魔杜纳的天空和往常一样萦绕着紫色的妖雾，水晶尘不久就落满了光之战士肩头。

【五节】  
光之战士离开了魔杜纳，看着库尔扎斯高地的雪却不知道要去哪。不论是伊修加徳老鼠遍地的旅馆，还是海雾村破旧漏雨的小屋，都给他一种强烈的疏离感，更不要提那几个喧闹而冷漠的主城了。相比之下，反而是这寂静的雪地让人更加安心。于是他索性伏在陆行鸟身上，松开缰绳任由鸟儿自由奔跑。他思寻着诗人话中有话的忠告，却毫无头绪，但陆行鸟温暖的羽毛意外地给人一种安全感，连续的奔波和身体的不适终于在这个时候彻底消磨了他的意志，他竟在鸟背上昏沉的睡了过去。  
不知过了多久，奔跑的陆行鸟突然一个趔趄，猛地扑起翅膀，发出尖锐的叫声，光之战士冷不丁被甩了出去，勉强拽住了鸟鞍上的绊带。他这才发现陆行鸟把他带到了落魔崖附近。可怜的陆行鸟意外地踩在了边缘脆弱的冰盖上引发了雪崩，于是一人一鸟都随着周围的积雪逐渐往悬崖滑落下去。  
“跑啊，月神，往前跑！”他喊着陆行鸟的名字，大半个身子已经探出了悬崖的边缘，但是鸟儿越是挣扎扑跳，就有越多的雪向他们涌过来，眼看就连陆行鸟也要被他带的掉下这无底深渊。  
泪水突然淹没了整个眼眶，无论如何也是跟随了他多年的陆行鸟，怎么也不舍得让它一起陪葬。于是他松开了手，失去负重的陆行鸟猛地冲了出去，跑到了安全的地方。他攀住悬崖边缘的石块，试图爬回安全区域，但方才陆行鸟踩松的冰块和积雪向他奔流而来，把他往崖底推去。  
情急之下光之战士单手抬起巨斧，用尽全力砸向一旁的崖壁。半个斧身牢牢地嵌入进了石缝中，而他就紧握着斧柄，悬空吊在那里。  
他听到陆行鸟在安全地带不住地悲鸣，却丝毫不敢靠近刚刚这片区域。  
“月神，去巨龙首，去巨龙首。”他不敢大声呼喊，轻声地命令着，生怕再引发下一次雪崩。  
鸟儿咕咕叫了几声，随后便朝着他所说的方向离开了。  
沉重的铠甲此时成了多余的负担，恣意侵蚀着他本就不多的体力。库尔扎斯的寒风咆哮着掠过他的脸颊，握住斧柄的手不多时便开始冻得发紫。但是他却无端地坚信，巨龙首的守卫很快就会来，就像他无端坚信，那只叫月神的陆行鸟一定能准确传达他的意图。  
“英雄阁下！”果然过不多时，科朗蒂奥稚嫩的脸庞就从上面探了出来。他身上绑了结实的绳索，从一旁慢慢降落到光之战士身边，把他救了出去。而后再次降下，取回了他的战斧。  
死里逃生的光之战士只是颤抖着嘴唇，却不知该说些什么来表达感激之情。  
“不用谢我们，这多亏了您的陆行鸟，如果不是月神它突然冲了进来，恐怕凶多吉少。” 科朗蒂奥笑着说，随后他仔细端详着面前的人，“英雄阁下，我们都要认不出来您了。”随后科朗蒂奥热情地发出了邀请，希望光之战士至少能到巨龙首去，稍微暖和一下。  
稍稍缓过来一些的光之战士觉得出于礼貌，他至少应该前去问候一下巨龙首的指挥官。尽管不知为何他本能的想要离开，但还是跟随科朗蒂奥一路来到了驻地。  
而当他看到巨龙首悬挂的独角兽旗帜的时候，那个一次又一次让他从噩梦惊醒的白光突然又一次向他袭来。尽管知道这是幻象，但他还是抬起手臂试图格挡。  
然而这次不同，他并没等到白光刺穿身体所带来的剧痛，于是微微睁开了眼睛。  
“超越之力？”  
他看着周围的景象，像是许多年以前的巨龙首。这个时候，一队人马骑着陆行鸟从大审门的方向来到营地。而迎接他们的，正是相册里出现的那个银发的精灵。  
光之战士靠近这两人，仔细端详着两人的面孔，发现那队人其中之一，正是少年时期的科朗蒂奥。双方简单交接了一些文件，就留下科朗蒂奥离开了。  
银发的精灵在这段记忆里看起来无比和蔼可亲，前来送信的队伍离开之后，他便拍着科朗蒂奥的肩膀，把这个年轻的战士带回了指令室。  
这段记忆非常短暂，它迅速地结束了，随后而光之战士眼前一黑，另一段记忆又忽然插入进来。这次虽然不再是科朗蒂奥的记忆，但相同的是，那个银发的精灵依然是事件的主角。这次，他在安慰着一个刚刚死去了父亲的卫兵。  
一段又一段的记忆走马灯一样连续涌入脑海，却都是关于那同一个人。记忆流过的速度越来越快，直到光之战士已经开始看不清眼前发生的事情。  
“不……不要再给我看了……”接二连三的超越给他带来了极大的身体负担，灼热的以太流舔舐着他的皮肤，他感到胃里开始有血腥味翻滚出来。他试图用手去打散眼前的影像，但却没能起到任何效果。  
“停下！！”他怒吼一声，拿出斧子支撑在地面，试图不让自己迷失在这种剧烈的烧灼感和眩晕感中。他死死盯着眼前闪过的那些银发精灵的面庞，身体却不听指挥地，直挺挺地倒了下去。  
“你……是谁……”意识模糊的间隙，他执着地问着，却没有任何声音可以回答。

【末节】  
再次醒来的时候，他已经身处巨龙首的地牢之中了。光之战士不知道发生了什么，只是恍惚的记得关于那个人的各种记忆不断涌入进来，像是洪水一般湮没了他的意识。此时，他睁着眼睛，默默躺在地牢冰冷的地板上，愧疚和自责无端的涌了上来——他一定是在那期间做了什么非常出格的事情，巨龙首的人们才会把他关在这里。  
不知过了多久，他终于听到地牢的门口有些动静。  
“艾默里克殿下。”卫兵恭敬地行礼。  
“人呢？”艾默里克声音听起来十分焦急，甚至可以说有些失态。  
“在下面，这会看起来是安静下来了。”  
随后他听到了匆忙而凌乱的脚步声，艾默里克从台阶上下来，几乎是跑到了光之战士面前。“你还好吗！？这会觉得怎样了？”  
“我……呃……”光之战士支撑着坐起来，睁着布满血丝的双眼望着对方。“没有人受伤吧？”  
艾默里克心疼地看着他，俯身坐了下来。“别担心，只是因为房间物品太多，科朗蒂奥怕你在狂乱中伤到自己，才把你关到这里来的。”  
听到这句话，光之战士稍稍舒了一口气，那种眩晕感依然还残留着。他缓缓靠在一边的墙上，觉得自己似乎要记起什么。  
艾默里克说了一些安抚他的话，但是他的声音却渐渐弱了下去。  
“你说什么？”光之战士疑惑地看着他不断翕动的嘴唇。  
“你守护不了的！”突然，那个曾经告诉他不要记起的声音狂笑着，再一次回到了脑海。  
“什么？”  
“懦夫！”  
视线再次变得模糊起来，伴随着剧烈的头痛。  
超越之力再一次将他拉入了某个人的记忆，这回记忆的主人正是面前的艾默里克。  
他看到自己和那个银发的精灵一起往前方冲去，想在教皇登上飞空艇之前拦下他。  
“危险！”就在他们即将成功的时候，他突然听到背后有人喊道。  
光之战士转过身，那道熟悉的白光再一次出现，他看到那时的自己惊恐地呆在原地，怔怔地望着，不知所措。然而就在白光即将接触到身体的那一瞬间，那位银发的骑士推开他，一个箭步挡在了他身前。  
白光撞击盾牌发出了刺耳的尖啸，骑士厚重的盾牌飞出无数细小的碎屑。其中的一块飞出来，划在他眼旁，留下一道深深地血痕。  
他眼睁睁看着白光击穿了厚重的盾牌，银发骑士的身体像是一片树叶一般飘落在地。  
“…………奥尔什方”  
那一瞬间，他终于想起了那个可以填补记忆的空白的名字。  
那个低语的声音狂笑着盘旋离开。记忆中的迷雾渐渐被驱散，往日的一切都像是昨天发生的一样历历在目。他忽地明白了异邦的诗人所说的“面对真相的勇气”指的是什么。  
那天傍晚，巨龙首指令室的门口，驻守的将士们看到，一个冒险者在代理教皇的陪同下，从地牢里走出来，朝着福尔唐家独角兽的徽旗缓缓跪了下去。

库尔扎斯高地下了几日的雪终于停了，金色的阳光拨开厚重的云层照在地面，空气中悬浮的冰晶经过阳光的洗礼，如水晶一般闪耀着，将一切沐浴在光的加护之下。唯独那个被称为光之战士的人，浸没在自己身前那片狭长的阴影之中。

许多年以后……  
“你果然在这里。”艾默里克勒停了陆行鸟，翻身下来。  
“这里是我的家。”光之战士回头冲他笑了笑，递给他一壶烈酒。  
艾默里克接下皮质的酒壶，轻轻把酒洒在坟前，然后献上了一束花。  
“这么多年还是放不下吗？”艾默里克在光之战士身边坐下。夕阳的余晖打在两人身上，和旁边的墓碑一道，拉出了长长的阴影。“当年你刚喝了幻想药那段时间可真是够呛的。”  
光之战士摇着头没有答话，恍惚之间耳畔似乎又响起了银发精灵的声音。  
“欢迎你冒险者！啊这强壮的身躯！最棒了！”  
可是强壮的身躯也有着自己的弱点，有你守在身后我才能安心前行。  
“我相信你是无辜的，不管发生什么，我都站在你的一边。我的家就是你的家。”  
你为什么能如此信赖一个冒险者，哪怕对方早已身负骂名，狼狈出逃。是什么让你有勇气收留一个可能会引火上身的人。  
“父亲大人！这就是我曾经向您提到过的冒险者！”  
我不知道你曾经用怎样华美的辞藻赞美过我，但如今在你面前，我却笨拙地失去了言语的能力。  
“我母亲体弱多病，因此我向往一切体格健壮的人，他们往往都能活的更长久一些。”  
你不也是一样健壮吗，就连巨龙首的风雪都没能击垮你坚强的意志。  
“啊！祝贺你为自己清洗了污名！当然，巨龙首随时欢迎你回来！”  
不，要说谢谢的是我。这片大陆上，我第一次有了家，第一次有了在等我的人，第一次有了可以回去的地方。  
“悲伤不适合英雄。”  
因为作为英雄，大多数人都只看得到他的背影，而眼前的荒芜只有独自面对。  
“你说了什么吗？”艾默里克扭头望着身边的人。  
“不，没有，我什么都没说。”光之战士微笑着摇了摇头。就像俗谚说的那样，库尔扎斯的风会带走一切，有些话即便再说多少次，也不能传达的到了。  
光之战士站起身，拿出那本日记放在了奥尔什方的墓前。  
“走吧，艾默里克卿，时间不早了。”  
“你看起来心情不错。”艾默里克骑上黑色的陆行鸟，和光之战士并肩而立。  
“我放下了。”光之战士回答。  
最后一丝阳光湮没在地平线，奥尔什方的墓碑前，一阵风穿过盾牌的缺口，翻动着日记的书页。  
“有些伤口是永远都不会愈合的。”  
被泪水浸过许多许多次的纸张终于能够在这凛冽的风中得以风干，就像是胸口流血的伤痕终于不再有奔腾的血液流出来。

这本日记，你可以带走了。但请允许我保留这眼角的伤痕。  
我终于可以摆脱人类的驱壳，用和你一样的精灵的眼睛看着这个世界，和你一样的听觉去寻觅那些隐秘的低语，和你一样的精灵的时间去爱这片你曾经在的土地。用你最喜欢的身躯游历这片大地，去告诉世人们你的故事，那个叫做奥尔什方的精灵。  
“你果然……还是笑起来最好看了。”  
我不会再试图忘记，尽管这是将是我此生最深的伤痛。  
我脸上带着的微笑，是你曾经活在这世上最好的证明。

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> 3.00末期的文，那时的我对死亡的感受仅仅来自于文学作品  
> 在文学作品里面感受到的一切的情感都是有限值的  
> 至少这种情感是安全的，它只是像沙盒一样的发泄口  
> 而如今的我再去看这篇文，我感到我文字所能表达的悲怆  
> 甚至不能描写出其中的百万分之一  
> 人类的情感是不可能相通的，鲁迅说的对，金庸说的对  
> 但是我即便再感慨万字也换不回你回到这个残酷的世界上  
> 对不起  
> 请允许我仅仅在这里提起你  
> 我逝去的友人啊……


End file.
